


Bullying

by xMarrrvelx



Series: Stony Oneshots [Steve Rogers/Tony Stark] [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarrrvelx/pseuds/xMarrrvelx
Summary: Steve finds out that Tony has been a victim of bullying for ages...so, naturally, he wants to help.





	Bullying

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Wattpad, who wanted a bullied!Tony with a protective!Steve
> 
> -
> 
> Warnings for bullying/physical abuse, swearing, and references to sex (but not an actual sex scene).
> 
> -
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also I suck at writing a summary so sorryyy)

"What was that stunt about, Stark? Trying to make out that you're all big and tough? _Pathetic_ ," Brock Rumlow sneered, pushing Tony against the wall and pinning him there with his arm. "You're nothing more then a useless piece of-"

"How many times do I-I have to tell you, Rumlow?" Tony interrupted, trying to sound calm despite the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest: Rumlow's face was very close. "Stop talking. You lower the IQ of the entire school just by opening your m-"

"Shut the fuck up, Stark," Rumlow snarled, pulling Tony forward just an inch before slamming him back into the wall. Tony tried, and failed, to hide his wince. "Stop using words to make yourself seem tough and start using your fists...oh wait, that's right, you can't, can you? Typical Stark," He added, keeping his eyes locked on Tony with a piercing glare as he leaned closer, spitting as he spoke. "Your bark has always been so much bigger than your bite-"

Tony took Rumlow's proximity to his advantage and sharply brought his head forward. There was a loud, satisfying thwack as it made contact with the bully's forehead, and Rumlow yelled out in surprised pain, stumbling backwards and loosening his grip on Tony, who, despite being slightly disoriented ( _ouchshitfuckholyhellthat_ hurt), pushed himself off the wall and tried to make a run for it.

'Tried' being the key word.

Rumlow was quick, quicker than Tony expected, and grabbed the back of his shirt before he could escape.

"Get back here, you son of a-"

Tony brought his arms up in an attempt to shield his face, but he wasn't fast enough - Rumlow's fist connected with his nose instantly, and both the power behind the punch and the fact that Tony wasn't prepared for it sent him tumbling to the ground.

The pain was horrendous, and Tony felt something warm and wet slowly making it's way down his face. He soon realised it was blood by the metallic taste in his mouth. Rumlow laughed a real, genuine, amused laugh, as though Tony's discomfort entertained him (you sick, twisted bastard) and kicked him in the ribs.

"Look at you," He sneered, leaning over Tony. "So small. So pathetic. No wonder nobody wants you,"

"I-Is that what you say to yourself i-in the mirror each morning?" Tony managed to get out, and yeah, okay, so it wasn't his best comeback, but considering his current position, it was the best he could come up with off the top of his head. "Because it's-"

He was silenced by another kick, once again aimed at his ribcage. "Shut the fuck up," Brock hissed, and Tony let out a pained moan as he kicked him again, near the same place as before. "Now, let this be your final warning. If you try that shit again, your nose won't be the only thing I'll break, you weak...pathetic...piece...of...shit," He warned, emphasizing each word with an agonizing kick. He was aiming for the same area - his ribcage - and Tony thanked God that they weren't already broken (though he knew that a large, angry bruise would definitely blossom there later).

After one last final blow, Rumlow left him laying in the mud, and Tony let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as a single, hot tear rolled down his cheek. _God-dammit_ , he thought as he went to wipe it away and accidentally knocked his injured nose. _All of that, just to save some poor freshman who I don't even know the name of...what the fuck was I thinking?_

It took him a while to regain his senses, but he managed to get back onto his feet eventually, leaning heavily against a wall. _Thank God it's the end of the day_ , Tony thought with relief. _At least now I can just go home..._

And that's when he suddenly realised: how was he supposed to explain this to his parents? They'd warned him before about continuing this reckless behaviour, about trying to be some kind of hero-

_"You'll just end up getting hurt even more," His mom had told him, a worried tone laced in her voice as she lightly brushed her fingers against his cheek, just below the giant purple bruise that was being to form on his face. "And then what will I do?"_

_"I'm sorry, mom..."_

_Howard, on the other hand, had given no affection whatsoever, opting to simply click his tongue and say, "Were you honestly expecting any other outcome? Did you actually believe that you'd be able to hold your own, that you'd be able to come out of that fight without a scratch? You're supposed to be a Stark, Anthony. You're supposed to be smart. You know that you'll never be able to best anyone, right? Not some weak, pathetic little boy like you,"_

_"I-" Tony had heard all of this before, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "I was just-"_

_"Why are you even still here? Can't you see I'm working?" Howard had grumbled, turning his back on him. "Christ almighty. Kid can't even take a punch without being a pussy about it..."_

No. If he went home now, he'd only be a burden to his parents: another thing for his mom to worry about; another excuse for Howard to be disappointed in him. No. It wouldn't-he couldn't-

There was only one person who he trusted enough nowadays.

Tony dug his phone out of his bag with fumbling fingers, unlocked it, and went straight for his contacts, scrolling down until he got to 'S', and then clicked on the name that, just by reading it, brought a smile to his face, despite the situation.

 _Steve_.

After three rings, the blond picked up. "Hello? Tony?"

"H-Hey..." Tony said, wincing at how coarse his voice sounded. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Hey, Steve..."

"Everything okay?"

"Um," Tony scratched the back of his neck. "Not really, but, hey, I was just wondering, I mean, you don't have to, and if you're busy it's fine, but could I, maybe, tonight, canIstayoveratyours? And it's totally okay if you say no, by the way, but I-"

"Woah," Steve interrupted, cutting him off. "Hang on a second, Tony. What do you mean, 'not really'? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I-" Tony swallowed. "Um, I-I'm still kinda, uh, see, I'm still at school-"

"What? But it's nearly four. You never said you had anything on tonight-"

"I don't. I just got a bit...held up...with something..." Tony lied, wincing when he heard Steve sigh.

"Did you get held behind again?"

"What? No! I just, I-"

"It's alright, Tony," Steve said softly, realising Tony's panic. "Look, whatever...you said you wanted to stay at mine?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tony replied. "Please,"

"Okay..." Steve said. "Well, you know you're always welcome. Mom certainly won't mind. Do you want us to come pick you up?"

"No, it's okay, I-I can walk," Steve's house wasn't far away from the school.

"How about I meet you half-way?" Steve offered.

"Sure," Tony replied, grateful. "Thank you, Steve,"

"It's okay, Tony. I'll see you in a bit then, yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we meet up,"

"It's fine, you don't have to," Steve said softly. "I understand,"

"Oh, okay," Tony said, gratefully. "Thanks, Steve,"

"No problem. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Steve replied, and Tony's heart fluttered when he added, "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

.

It turns out that Tony did have to explain everything after all, because as soon as Steve laid eyes on him, his expression changed from neutral to complete panic, and he raced over to him, demanding to know what had happened.

"Steve, it's fine. I'm okay, really-"

"It is absolutely _not_ fine!" Steve exclaimed, eyes widening as he got a closer look at Tony's bruised and bleeding face. "Who-who did this to you?! How did they- _why_ would someone _do_ this?!"

"Nobody you'll know," Tony lied - Rumlow was on the school's football team, the same team that Steve was a captain of. "Just some jerk looking for an excuse to pick a fight-"

" _Who?_ Tell me, Tony, and I-I'll- _Christ_ , look at you," Steve placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, inspecting the damage done to his nose with upset, worried eyes. "God, Tony, this is...you're bleeding like crazy-"

"Don't be so dramatic-"

"Here, take my jumper-"

"Steve, really, I'm fine-"

Steve wasn't having any of it, removing his hands and hastily pulling his hoodie over his head, rolling it into a ball and holding it out for Tony to take. The brunet frowned, shaking his head.

"What? No, Steve, I can't-"

"I know it's not ideal, but we need to stop the bleeding with something-"

"It's really not that bad-"

"For the love of-" Steve sighed, pinching his nose. "Just take it, Tony. Please," He pleaded, lifting his head and softening his eyes. Tony, unable to resist those God-damn puppy eyes, sighed and took it from him, holding it to his nose.

"Fine. You happy, now?"

"Tilt your head forward, pinch your nose a bit, yeah, that's it," Steve's mom was a nurse, so he knew the basics. "And, no. Of course I'm not happy, Tony-look at you!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. I'm not angry at you, I'm just-" Steve sighed, and Tony could've sworn that there were tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything on the phone? I made you walk all this way-what if something else happened? What if you-you could've collapsed, for crying out loud, or something worse could've-"

"Steve, hey, listen. I'm an asshole, remember? Assholes get punched a lot; this is nothing," Tony tried to reassure him. When Steve tentatively reached out and gently brushed his hand against his cheek, Tony, automatically leaning into the touch, added: "I'm okay, Steve, I swear. Although, it is getting quite cold; maybe we should head back to-"

"You're not an asshole," Steve interrupted, dropping his hand to his side before adding softly, with a teasing tone: "But you are an annoying, reckless idiot," and, before Tony could say anything, enveloped him in a hug (whilst carefully avoiding his injuries, of course). Tony widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly accepted the hug, breathing in Steve's comforting scent. "If this ever happens again, you call me straight away, okay?" Steve whispered, fondly stern.

Tony nodded, and said quietly, "I'm sorry,"

"Stop. Apologising." Steve said, punctuating each word with a kiss, first on Tony's temple, and then on his cheek, avoiding his injured areas. Tony's heart fluttered at the touch. "This wasn't your fault,"

"I know, but-" Tony sighed, shrugging, and instead of finishing his sentence, changed the subject: "Look, I wasn't lying when I said I was getting cold. Look at my hands - they're turning _blue_ -"

"They are not," Steve snorted, shaking his head with an amused smile. "Honestly, Tony. Your face was bleeding several minutes ago and your nose is turning all sorts of shades of purple - and you're worried about your _hands_?"

"Hey, I need these hands, remember? How else am I supposed to keep you entertained?"

Steve, sensing that Tony was practically fine given the sense of humour, sleeve-slapped him on the arm, and Tony gasped in mock offence, dramatically staggering backwards with a hand over his heart.

"How dare you, Steven?!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Steve said fondly, rolling his eyes. "Now, come on, we need to get that nose seen to,"

"Oh, _now_ you're worried about my nose-"

"Tony,"

"I-alright, alright, enough with the puppy eyes! I'm coming. Honestly, you're so pushy sometimes, Steven Grant Rogers,"

"You love me really, Anthony Edward Stark,"

"I-" Tony paused, looking up at Steve's smirking face. He narrowed his eyes for a second, then a goofy grin formed on his lips, and he ducked his head. "Yeah, yeah. Guess I do,"

.

"So," Steve began, once his mom had finished patching up Tony's face: it wasn't broken after all, but a rather large, angry bruise was beginning to blossom around it and his eye, which would, no doubt, still be painful. "You wanna tell me who did this?"

Tony, who was dressed in one of Steve's grey hoodies (that was way too big for him, by the way, but what did Tony care? It smelt of Steve, and it was soft and cozy, and it smelt of Steve, plus it was warm, and it smelt of Steve...) instead of his old, blood-covered t-shirt, was sat near the end of Steve's bed, and he pulled a face and grumbled something Steve couldn't hear, leaning back against the wall and hugging his knees.

"What?" Steve frowned, leaning forward which caused the bed to dip ever so slightly. "What did you say...?"

"I said-" Tony replied, raising his voice with annoyance. "-that it doesn't matter,"

"Doesn't mat-of course it matters!" Steve yelled, though he instantly regretted it once he noticed Tony flinch at his sharp tone, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair before saying, much more quietly, "Tony, what they did to you - they could've broken your nose, for crying out loud, or worse - it's assault, and I won't let it go until you tell me who was-was evil enough to do this-"

"Rumlow," Tony interrupted, speaking bitterly as though the name burned his tongue. "It was Rumlow,"

It fell silent. Steve blinked, eyes widening. He averted his gaze for a second and staring at the wall. "Rumlow..." He mumbled, the looked back at Tony and then said with fury, "Brock Rumlow?!"

"Why, how many other 'Rumlows' do you know?"

"That little-" Steve stopped short, and his hands curled into furious fists, knuckles turning white. "He's on the team!"

"I know-"

"I work with him-"

"I know-"

"I thought he was a good guy-!"

"I _know_ , alright?!" Tony snapped. "That's why I've been putting off telling you. If you found out, it could've ruined the team's...dynamics, or whatever, and then the school would end up losing all the time, and you're the captain, so you'd probably get the blame, and I just-" He sighed. "I kept it quiet because I didn't want to upset you, to disappoint you-"

"How long?" Steve said immediately.

"What? I never said-"

"Yeah? Well, I guess I put two and two together, and- _how long, Tony?"_

"I don't know-"

"For the love of-"

"I don't know, Steve-!"

"Tony-"

"What, do you expect me to have been keeping count?!" Tony yelled, dropping his arms onto the mattress in frustration. "I don't know how long it's been going on, Steve, because it's been going on for _that long_ , okay?!"

It fell silent. Steve blinked, then gave Tony a pitiful, forlorn look, and silently reached out and brushed away a hot tear on Tony's cheek that Tony hadn't even realised had fallen. The brunet blinked several times, attempting to get rid of the unspilled tears in his eyes, then gave up on trying to be subtle and simply wiped them away with the back of his hand, blushing shamefully. Steve still didn't say anything; he waited until Tony removed his hand from his face, and then leaned forward, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Tony," He whispered, pressing a kiss into his soft hair as he rubbed slow circles on his back. "I'm sorry. I should've known, I should've-"

"Don't," Tony interrupted. "Don't do that, Steve. That's another reason why I didn't tell you, you know; to stop you from blaming yourself,"

"I know, I know, I just-" He sighed, pulling away from the hug and cupping Tony's face in his hands. "The fact that this guy has been hurting you all this time, I-I _hate_ it, I hate it so _much_ -"

"I know," Tony said, "I know. But there's nothing we can do. The teacher's are shit when it comes to stuff like this - they just stick jerks like Rumlow in detention for an hour and expect them to behave afterwards, but it doesn't work-"

"Tone-"

"My parents certainly don't give a crap, I mean, yeah, I guess Mom would be pretty pissed, but she hasn't got a backbone; she wouldn't do anything. And Howard-well, you know how Howard is. There's nothing we can do-"

"Tony," Steve cut him off. "You're forgetting someone,"

Tony stared at him. "Who-" He blinked, and then his face changed when the realisation hit him. He leaned back, shaking his head stubbornly. "No. Sarah's already done enough for me as it is-"

"I wasn't talking about my mom," Steve said, and then he grabbed Tony's hands and looked him in the eye. "I have training on Monday. I'll see Rumlow-"

"Wait, what-"

"I can talk to him, I can tell him to back off. And if he decides to ignore me, then I'll-"

"No. No, no, no. Jesus, Steve, that's- _No_. Absolutely _not_ ," Tony pulled his hands away. "You are not getting involved in this, Steve. Did you not hear what I said earlier, about team dynamics, and all that? And besides, I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Tony, please. You don't have to protect me," Steve sighed. "But I want to protect you. And if teaching Rumlow a lesson will do that, then-"

"Do you hear yourself? 'Teaching Rumlow a lesson'? Christ," Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "I know why you feel that way, Steve, but you can't just start picking fights-"

"Tony, please, I-"

"No-"

"Just let me-"

"I don't want you to get _hurt_ -"

"Yeah? Well, I don't want _you_ to get hurt, either!" Steve snapped, pushing himself off the bed, running a hand through his hair. "If I can do something, anything, to help keep you from harm, then I'm going to fucking do it!"

Tony flinched; Steve hardly ever swore. "Steve," He said, his voice almost a whisper. "Please,"

Steve stopped pacing. "Tony-"

"If-If you truly care about me, if you truly love me, then you won't pull any reckless shit-you'll leave it alone," Tony was practically begging now, and, _Christ, wasn't this the definition of naught to one-hundred real quick?_ "Please,"

"For God's sake-" Steve sharply turned around, and it was clear enough from the look on his face that he was about to start arguing again (Steve was so, so stubborn). But then his eyes landed on Tony; he saw the desperation (and...fear?) in his boyfriend's eyes, and his gaze softened. With a sigh, he said, "Oh, Tony, I'm-hey, now, don't-look, I...I'm sorry for yelling at you-"

"It's fine," Tony awkwardly muttered, watching as Steve sat back down again, so close to him this time that their thighs and shoulders were touching. "I get why you-I mean, it's understandable as to why you'd want to-" He exhaled slowly. Steve didn't interrupt, so he continued, "I-I know that you care about me, and that you want, I don't know, justice, or whatever, but there are other ways to do that, without...picking fights and getting yourself hurt,"

Steve shifted on the bed. "I know," He said, quietly. "I know. I just-" He paused, sighing and waving his hand aimlessly in the air, trying to come up with words that wouldn't start up another argument. Eventually, he simply said: "I just want to help,"

"I know," Tony echoed, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. His hands found the blonde's hands immediately, and he intertwined their fingers. Steve gave them a light squeeze. "I know you do," Tony breathed. "I know that you'd do anything for me," He tilted his head back, giving Steve a cheeky grin. "Right?"

Steve laughed lightly, looking down at the brunet, and said teasingly: "Sure, Tones, whatever helps you sleep at night,"

"Mm," Tony hummed, his eyes wandering over to the airbed on the floor that Steve had pulled out earlier. "Speaking of which..."

"Yes, you can sleep with me," Steve said, and Tony turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was gonna-"

"Because I can see the future, duh," Steve deadpanned. Tony scoffed, rolling eyes, and Steve shoved him playfully. "It's because I know you so well, you idiot,"

"Uh, excuse you, Mr Rogers. I am not an idiot. My IQ-"

"Your IQ is exceptionally high, yes, I've been told. By you. Many times."

"Well, it's true,"

"Again, whatever helps you sleep at night, Tony," Steve teased, ruffling his hair. Tony batted his hand away, pouting like a child.

"Okay," He said, poking fun, "Just for that-" He pointed to the airbed. "-I'm sleeping on the floor,"

"Oh, yeah?" Steve raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Okay, then. But you'll be-" He wrapped his arms around Tony so quickly that the brunet actually squeaked in surprise (not that Tony Stark would ever admit to making a noise as unmanly as a _squeak_ ). "- _cold_ without me. And you won't have anyone to _hold_ you," He pulled Tony down with him as he laid back on the bed, so that the two of them were both on their backs on the mattress, Tony on top of Steve, and Tony giggled, wriggling in Steve's grasp as he tried to escape (though he was secretly loving it).

"Steve!"

"And-" Steve tilted his head forward, tugged lightly at Tony's ear lobe with his teeth, and murmured, "You won't have anyone to whisper _I love you_ to you, over and over-"

"Steve, you _sap_ -"

"And, you won't have anyone-" Steve thrusted lazily against Tony, only once, in a teasing, jokey manner. "-to _make love_ to-"

"Christ, Steve," Tony breathed, not realising that Steve was only being playful. "We are _not_ having sex when your mom is just next door-"

"You'll wake up _alone_ , and you won't have anyone to _kiss_ ," Steve sucked at the warm skin of Tony's neck, grinning when he heard Tony moan.

"Oh, my God," Tony's eyelids fluttered shut, and his lips parted as he somehow twisted around in Steve's grasp, leaning into the blond's touch. "You are such a-" He was silenced by Steve's lips on his, and he made a noise in the back of his throat, a pleasured groan, as he accepted the kiss, pushing forward, demanding for more, and Steve-

Steve pulled away, released his grip on Tony (the brunet whined in annoyance at the sudden loss of contact) and rolled away, all in one swift motion, until he was sat upright, leaving Tony sprawled out on the bed, and looked down at him. With a smug grin, he said: "But, sure, take the airbed," He shrugged, pretending not to care. "That's fine by me,"

Tony gaped at him. "I-" He blinked, dumbfounded, and Steve couldn't help it: he burst out laughing, loving the surprised look on Tony's flushed face.

"Oh, my God, the look on your face-"

"You little shit," Tony managed to say, a disbelieving, amused grin working it's way onto his face. "Steven Grant Rogers, how _dare_ you-"

"What's that?" Steve said, playing dumb. "You _don't_ want the airbed?"

"You-" Tony waved a finger at him, then flopped his arm lazily back onto the mattress. "You absolute-"

"You _want_ to sleep in _my_ bed?" Steve continued, with the same mocking tone. "I _wonder_ , what made you change your mind? And so _quickly_?"

"Oh, shut up, you goofball," Tony rolled his eyes, lifted his arm again, and curled his fingers towards himself in a 'come here' motion. "Get yourself back on this bed right now, or so help me, I will drag you down myself,"

"Well, I do like a good challenge," Steve said, but laughed as Tony squinted at him, and quickly added: "Alright, alright," He chuckled, laying down next to his boyfriend. Tony didn't say anything, just watched, and for a while the two simply stared at each other in silence.

And then Tony booped Steve on the nose. "You, Steve Rogers-" He said, interrupting the solitude. "-are a menace,"

"You love me really," Steve mumbled, pulling him closer.

"Mm," Tony hummed, sighing happily as he nestled into the warmth of Steve's embrace. "Yeah. Yeah, I do,"

  
.

 

Tony had hoped that, over the weekend, Rumlow would forget about him and not bother him anymore.

Now, as he was pushed to the ground, he was mentally cursing at himself for being so optimistic.

"I thought I told you to quit trying to be a hero, Stark," Brock spat, bringing his foot forward to kick him in the ribs. Tony winced, bringing his arms around his sides as an attempt to shield them, and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the next blow.

It never came.

There was a noise, like a strangled yelp, that sounded oddly like it had come from... _Rumlow_? Tony forced his eyes open. Within seconds of him doing so, there was another yell, and then Rumlow's face appeared, a few feet away from Tony's, as he was pushed to the ground. He made eye contact with Tony for a split-second, and then-

And then Steve grabbed Rumlow's collar, pulled him upwards, and honest-to-God _growled_ , "Don't you fucking _touch_ him."

 _Holy_ \- "Steve," Tony forced out, eyes wide in shock. "Steve,"

"You hear me?" Steve hissed, and Rumlow, abandoning his usual, cocky, don't-mess-with-me façade, nodded rapidly, visibly swallowing, and - _was that a bead of sweat rolling down his temple?_ "If I ever see you touching _my boyfriend_ again, I swear to God, I'll-"

  
" _Steve_ ," Tony tried again, and finally, finally, Steve heard him. His head turned to face him, and all of the anger in his eyes disappeared instantly as he took in the sight of Tony, who was now leaning on his elbow, trying to sit up.

"Tony," He breathed, releasing his grip on Rumlow. The bully fell back to the ground, but he didn't stay there. Tony had never seen anyone move so fast: Brock was up on his feet and running away in seconds, stumbling as he went. Steve barely paid him any attention, just grumbled, "And don't you even _think_ about coming to training again, you piece of-"

"Steve," Tony interrupted, reaching out and tugging on his sleeve. "Leave him. He's not worth it,"

Steve complied, thankfully. His eyes landed back on Tony again, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he silently reached forward, cupping Tony's chin lightly in his hands. "Tony," He echoed, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, closing his eyes. " _Tony_ ,"

"Steve, it's okay. I'm okay," Tony whispered, and Steve nodded, exhaling slowly as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, you are," He agreed, shifting into a crouch before standing up, extending a hand out for Tony, who took it gratefully, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Steve allowed him a few seconds to regain his balance, and then enveloped him in a tight hug. "But if I wasn't there-"

  
"I'd have been fine," Tony reasurred him.

Steve shook his head. "You don't know that,"

Tony scoffed, tilting his head to look up at him. "Are you saying I can't hold my own?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

With a small laugh, Steve said, "Oh, I know you can hold your own, Tony. But that doesn't mean you'd get away without any scratches," He added, frowning as his thumb ghosted over the bruising on his face that had yet to heal.

"Steve," Tony repeated, gently pushing his hands away. "Stop worrying. I'm _okay_ ,"

  
"I'll never stop worrying about you, Tony," Steve said truthfully, and Tony ducked his head, feeling his cheeks redden. "I care about you too much,"

"I know," Tony breathed, biting his lip as he tried to hide his smile.

Steve chuckled, hooking his fingers under Tony's chin, making the brunet look up. "Looks like Rumlow's learnt his lesson, huh?" He mumbled, and Tony snorted, loosing his bashful look and replacing it with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Are you kidding me? He'd be mad to try anything again, what with you just around the corner,"

Steve narrowed his eyes, and in the distance, the bell rung. "He better not do," Steve grumbled, and Tony, even though he was the victim in the whole ordeal, laughed.

"C'mon, Mr Over-Protective-"

  
"I'm not over-protective!"

"Okay, then, Mother Hen-"

  
"It's only because I-"

"Because you care, I know, but c'mon, we're gonna be late for class,"

  
"Actually," Steve grabbed Tony's arm. "I was gonna say that it's because I love you,"

"Oh," Tony felt his cheeks heating up again. Damn it. "Well, in that case, you old sap-"

"I'm younger than you!"

  
"-I guess I better say I love you too, huh?" Tony grinned, quickly pecking Steve on the lips. "Now, c'mon, I can't be late for-"

  
Steve interrupted him with a kiss, cupping Tony's face and pulling him close. Tony automatically melted into it, as he always did.

"Meet me here after fifth period, okay?" Steve whispered, once they'd broke apart, and Tony nodded, smiling. "We can walk home together,"

  
"Okay," Tony agreed. "Love you," He added, smiling goofily. Steve chuckled at his expression, though he too wore a similar one on his face.

"Love you too," Steve automatically replied, grinning.

Tony watched him walk away with a fond smile on his face, thinking of how lucky he was to have someone like Steve in his life.

 

 

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, feel free to comment (constructive criticism is much appreciated!) and *maybe* give kudos? ^.^


End file.
